Wish You Were Here
by IceDynamiteDragonflyStars
Summary: Ultron has been defeated, and the last thing Wanda wants to do is celebrate. Vision isn't joining in the party either, but for different reasons. Visda, because who doesn't need more witch/android romance in life? Oneshot.


**Hi. Welcome to my, ahm, thirteenth? (I'm not sure.) fic, and my second Avengers one. It is Visda, Or Scarlet Vision as it is usually called. (I like Visda better, personally.) Not much else to say, really. Enjoy the fic. Reviews are nice, please leave one.**

 **Do I remotely look or sound like I own the Avengers? Really?**

* * *

Stark Tower, New York. Previously housed the Avengers headquarters, home to some of the most cutting-edge technology in the world, currently the site of one of the biggest parties to occur in quite a while. The top floor was a haze of lights and bodies. They blurred into one huge fuzz after a while, but left a certain atmosphere of happiness and revelry. The scent of sweat, alcohol and expensive perfume mingled in the air, while electronic-sounding music vibrated through the floor, forcing guests to raise their voices to be heard as they talked, competing for each others' attention, discussing the latest gossip. However, one person was not joining in.

She sat at a table in the corner, clutching a wineglass, watching the dancers as if she felt they would eat her. She wore a simple red dress, red and silver earrings and black heels. Her brown hair was coiled tightly at the nape of her neck. Wanda Maximoff tapped her fingers lightly against the table and tried not to look conspicuous. She didn't want to be here. She shouldn't be here, not by herself. _Pietro_ _should be here,_ she thought. _He loved parties._ It had been only a month since her twin had been shot down. 'You'll feel better in time,' they had said. She was under the opinion that they ('They' being her friends, and anyone who had attempted to console her at her brother's cremation.) had no idea what they were talking about. Or maybe it just wasn't enough time. She still doubted she would ever stop missing his presence. She had always been half of a whole, beautiful being. Now the other had been violently ripped off _._ She felt hollow. Empty. Her soul, her life, it was gone. Now she was just a broken shell, with nothing to live in it, to fill it.

She started as a young man dropped into the seat in front of her. Wine slopped out of her glass, dripping onto her fingers and down her wrist. "I'm sorry." The man gave her a dazzlingly toothy smile. He was attractive, she supposed. He had chocolate brown hair that fell in his face, and green-blue eyes. He was also probably drunk. "What're you doing all alone over here?" He frowned. "Who're you, anyway? Oh, no, wait. You're an _Avenger._ The one with the twin who got shot." He grinned. "Sad, are you? Well, come dance. You'll forget it soon enough. YOLO, right?"

The glass in Wanda's hand glowed red for a second before smashing, wine splashing onto the tablecloth along with glittering shards of glass. She stood up. _How can he think I will just_ forget _? I will_ never _stop missing Pietro as long as I live._ "Excuse me. I must go." She walked briskly through the crowd towards the balcony, stumbling on her heels once or twice. Hopefully, the balcony would be empty. She bumped into several dancers on the way, earning herself quite a few dirty looks. She eventually navigated her way to the sliding door and yanked it open.

She walked out into the cool night air. A breeze gently caressed her face and bare arms. It was only when she was halfway to the railing that she realised she was not alone. Well, she couldn't exactly back out now. The other person turned around, surprised, before relaxing. "Good evening, Miss Maximoff."

Wanda immediately recognized the voice. Calm, polite, with a British accent. "Vision." She reached the railing, leaning against the cold metal bars.

The android smiled at her. "Come to see the view? It is rather beautiful." The New York skyline _was_ quite beautiful. Far below them, streets criscrossed, meeting and running parallel to each other. Cars crawled along the (from this height) thread-thin roads. They looked like colourful little insects. The whole thing was bathed in a tangerine glow from the streetlights. She could hear the sound of traffic and the very faint shouts of people below as they called to each other. "So," he said, "Why are you here?"

"It was too... Crowded." She would have liked to say more. How she didn't want to celebrate without her brother. How it felt _wrong._ This was a party to celebrate the defeat of Ultron, and Pietro had been a part of that defeat. She didn't want to spoil the party for everyone else, but it felt wrong for her to celebrate. It would in some ways feel like she was dismissing him, not acknowledging that he had sacrificed himself to save lives. Her eyes stung with tears, tears she had spent the last month holding back. She looked down at the streets again. She wouldn't cry. She had not cried so far. To cry would make it final, it would mean that she was acknowledging the fact that he was gone forever. It would be like letting go of him, and she wanted to keep Pietro with her. She had always thought he would be with her forever.

"Are you alright?" Damn. "You seem upset." Wanda shook her head.

"I am fine." Her voice was thick with tears, her throat sore from trying to choke them back. Vision lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is it your brother?" The amount of concern in his voice surprised her.

She sighed. There was no point lying. "It just feels wrong to celebrate without him. I mean... He was my whole life." Tears were running down her face by this point. Why was she crying now, of all times? "He-he gave his life to save Clint and a child. And it was so, so amazing of him to do, and I could never do that, but... I just miss him so _much_." She knew she wasn't making very much sense, that she wasn't explaining it very well... Suddenly she stiffened in surprise as Vision wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Apparently, comfort from friends and family is good for easing grief," he said. "Not that I have any experience with grief. Or how to comfort. Familial bonds are not something I possess. Would you like me to stop?"

Wanda thought about it. The last person to hug her had been her brother, before the battle that seemed so long ago now. She barely knew Vision, but his touch was strangely comforting. So she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "No." She paused. "It must be strange, just to come into the world an adult, with no parents or anything."

"Well, I suppose you cannot miss what you never had, as they say. Besides, I consider the Avengers to be a sort of family to me."

Wanda nodded. "Do you want to dance?" she blurted out suddenly.

He tilted his head quizzically. "Sorry?"

"Do you want to dance? I mean, it's okay if you want to stay out here. The view is lovely. I just... I would like to get to know you better."

He smiled slightly. "Ah. That is, in part, why I am out here. To enjoy the view. But also, I cannot dance. A few people asked, and I decided I had better excuse myself because I really had no reason not to."

"You could have just said you couldn't dance."

He shrugged. "It was crowded anyway. And the view really is fascinating. Humans, going about their lives... It interests me. Knowing about them fully is something only achievable through experience. You can read all the psychology books you like, but you can only really know a person through interaction."

Wanda nodded. "You know, most humans would find a remarkably intelligent, humanlike robot fascinating."

The corners of his mouth curled up in a slight smile. "Do you?"

"Yes." She hesitated for a second. "You have one of the most organized minds I've ever seen. It's... Calm."

"Good to know." He looked up, frowning slightly. "It is raining." It was then that Wanda noticed the slight drizzle lightly dusting her skin and hair with tiny droplets of water.

"I could teach you to dance." Why was she doing this? Just five minutes ago she had wanted to jump off that balcony rather than dance. But what she had said was true. He was fascinating.

"Really?" He smiled slightly. "I have only had limb coordination for a month, although I am a fast learner."

"It is okay. Most of the guests are too drunk by this point to notice if you mess up."

He chuckled and gently took her by the hand, and together the two walked inside.


End file.
